Who's My Father?
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Seychelles tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya. Percuma, semuanya sudah terlambat...


Matthew, siapa ayah kita? Kenapa … kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apakah … ia tidak menyayangiku?

* * *

**Who's My Father?  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Who's My Father? © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

* * *

**Warnings:**

OOC, OOT, everyone could reconize Canada, AU, no pairing(maybe._.), Seychelles' POV, oneshot, chara death, genderbent

* * *

Aku sering bertanya, siapakah ayahku? Sekarang ini, yang bisa kuanggap 'ayah' hanyalah kakak laki-lakiku, Canada. Aku sering bertanya, kenapa ayahku meninggalkanku bersama Canada? Apakah ia tidak sayang padaku?

"Apakah Kakak pernah melihat Ayah?" tanyaku.

"Aku pernah, sepertinya, tapi aku lupa. Yang jelas, ia mirip denganku." jawab Canada.

Aku iri! Canada pernah melihat Ayah! Canada juga bilang, bahwa Ayah mirip dengannya! Jadi … aku mirip siapa, dong?

"Kak, aku mau mencari Ayah," ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

"Ha? Serius? Maksudmu … _kau_ mau mencari _Ayah_?" tanya Canada, matanya melebar.

"Serius! Ayolah, Kak, bantu aku mencari ayah!" pintaku.

"Baiklah, kebetulan, aku ingat seseorang yang dekat dengan Ayah," kata Canada.

"Siapa?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Monaco," jawabnya.

Canada berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan Monaco—adik dari Ayah—malam ini, dirumah kami. Aku penasaran sekali! Saat ia datang, kulihat dirinya, mirip sekali dengan Canada! Tapi, tentu berbeda sedikit, Monaco kan _perempuan_. Tapi, saat aku melihatnya, aku langsung berpikir, aku ini mirip siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mirip Ibu! Jadi, aku ini anak siapa?

"Monaco, aku ingin bertanya, dimanakah Ayah?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Ayahmu? Oh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya!" jawab Monaco.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali melihatnya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"_Excusez moi_, aku tidak ingat sama sekali, sudah lama," jawab Monaco sambil menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Tapi … maukah kau ikut kami mencari Ayah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga merindukan Kakak, tentunya! Aku ikut! Aku tahu siapa yang mungkin bisa menemukan Kakak!" sahutnya bersemangat.

Aku, Canada, dan Monaco berdiri didepan rumah tesebut. Indah sekali! Tidak seperti rumahku yang sederhana. Aku penasaran, rumah ini milik siapa, sih? Monaco tidak memberitahukanku kami akan kemana.

"_Bonjour_, ah, Angleterre! Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Monaco. Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau akhir-akhir ini bertemu dengan kakakku?"

"Si Bloody Frog itu? Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak … ah, aku lupa! Sebaiknya kalian bertemu adikku saja, Female England."

Ibu! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya! Ternyata, Ibu juga tinggal bersama kakaknya!

"_Bonjour_, Femelle Angleterre!" sapa Monaco.

"Mère!" sahut Canada.

"Halo, masuklah, kubuatkan scone spesialku," sambut ibuku.

"Er … tapi kami sudah kenyang, Mère," sahut Canada. Benar-benar penuh dusta.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Ibu

"Maaf, tidak. Mau apa kalian bertanya begitu?" tanya ibu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah, aku merindukannya," ujarku penuh harap.

"Ah, aku juga merindukannya! Bloody Frog-ku tersayang! Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian, aku tahu siapa yang dapat mempertemukan kalian dengannya!" sahut ibuku dengan nada yang bersemangat.

Ibu membawa kami ke suatu tempat. Monaco mengakui, ia pernah kesini beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak ingat.

"_Hello_, ah, Frog Princess," sapa ibu.

"_Bonjour_, Femelle Angleterre, Canada, Monaco, dan Seychelles. Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanyanya, Female France.

"Femelle France, kami kesini untuk mencari Mâle France," sahut Monaco.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ingin mencarinya?" tanya Female France, ia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah, aku merindukannya," ujarku.

"Baiklah, kuantar kalian kepada France." Female France mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menatap kami.

Ia akan mengantarkanku pada Ayah? Aku senang sekali! _Merci_, Femelle France! Tapi … kenapa kita kesini?

"Female France, kenapa kau membawa kami ke kuburan?" tanya Ibu.

"Disinilah France berada, Mon Cher Seychelles," sahut Female France tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ibu.

Didepanku, terdapat sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan:

Disini terbaring dengan damai France (Francis Bonnefoy)

GLEK!

"Femelle France, apakah … apakah kakak sudah meninggal?" tanya Monaco.

"Sayang sekali, _oui_, Mon Cher Monaco," jawab Female France, ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau duka.

"Bloody Frog! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Ibu. Ia jatuh berlutut disamping makam Ayah.

"Père! _Ne me quitte pas_!" sahut Canada

Ayah! Kenapa kau meninggal? Aku merindukanmu! Aku belum pernah melihatmu! Tapi sudah terlambat! Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan mencegah Ayah meninggal! Père, _je t'aime toujours_! Jangan tinggalkan aku dulu! Ayah ….

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini, Femelle Angleterre, Monaco, Seychelles, Canada," saran Female France.

* * *

_P__è__re_, je t'aime toujours, vous m'aimez toujours? Je sais que vous voulez, à partir de votre fille_ Seychelles_.

Aku membaca kartu tersebut sekali lagi, lalu, kutempel di buket bunga tersebut. Hari ini, aku, Canada, Monaco, Female England, dan Female France akan melayat ke makam Ayah. Sebenarnya, Ibu sudah melarangku untuk ikut serta, tapi, aku memaksa untuk ikut melayat.

Kutaruh buket bunga tersebut di pusaranya. Diam-diam, kurasakan seseorang berambut pirang ikal panjang sebahu, lengkap dengan jenggot tipis di dagu, sedang memperhatikanku dengan mata birunya.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Bonjour_! Ketemu lagi sama Vic sang _authoress_ abal. FanFic ini hasil _request_ dar MoeSan99 karena ia berhasil memenangkan kontes. Selamat ya, MoeSan99!

Silahkan _review_ FanFic ini, mau di-_flame_ juga gak apa-apa kok! Vic gak bakal marah atau sakit hati. Silahkan, silahkan! /authorsinting

_Sincerely_, Victoria Harrow.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

_Excusez moi_ (French): maafkan aku

_Bonjour_ (French): halo

_P__è__re_ (French): ayah

_M__è__re_ (French): ibu

_Merci_ (French): terima kasih

_Je t'aime toujours, vous m'aimez toujours? Je sais que vous voulez, __à__ partir de votre fille_ (French): Aku mencintaimu selamanya, akankah kau mencintaiku selamanya? Aku tahu kau pasti (mencintaiku), dari putrimu


End file.
